Linger
by I Don't Know Me Or You
Summary: Akito gets a new carer. What happens when he finds himself falling for her? Will he learn to love? Akito Male xOC...bad at summaries...R&R ;  you know you want to...
1. A New Day

Chapter One

_~ A New Day ~_

'_Remember man, as you walk by,_

_As you are now, so once was I,_

_As I am now, so shall you be,_

_Remember this, and follow me'_

_Epitaph~_

Nerves fluttered in the pit of her stomach, Kazuki Sohma pushed back her short shoulder length hair from her oval face, adjusting the small red bow click she had to keep her fringe to the side of her face. It was her first real job, fulltime that is. A carer for the head of the Sohma clan, she didn't know much about the head of the family. When the job offer came up from Ha-san she couldn't refuse, it was a decent pay and experience. She had been inside the main house before, her parent decided to move to the country when she was young, the only time she came to the main house was to see Hatori, her mother was a good friend so it was a given. She smiled at the thought of working with him, he was her idol. It was the whole reason she wanted to get into medicine or something like, she was a half way through her degree in nursing. A child prodigy her parent had told her, but she was just scraped through highschool. It was astounding she even got into university. How would she cope with doing the rest of her degree through correspondence? Taking a deep breath to quell the butterflies battering her stomach, she walked through down the path that led to the main house, the inner sanctum of the Sohmas.

She smiled bright at Hatori standing outside the residence of the Sohma head, he smiled and silently hoped this would work out for the best.

"Haaaa-sannn~!" she ran the rest of the way, her florescent rainbow suitcase rolling precariously behind her. "I've missed you so much!" she huffed a breath when she stopped a few feet away. She raised her hand and Hatori followed suit. Pumping fists and high fiving, they spat on the ground and this was their ritual every time they saw each other. When she was young he'd always say that 'hugs were nothing compared to a secret handshake' and she could never quite understand why he never hugged her or anything, but she knew that if he didn't like it she would respect it.

"Long time no see, Zuki, it good to see you kiddo" he said with a smile, ruffling her wavy brown locks. "Ha-san! I tried really hard to get my hair perfect for today! No touchy!" she hadn't changed in the least bit, still that happy go lucky girl she had always been, just like Kana.

"Soooo, when do I start?" she question, the ever present smile beaming at him. "Tomorrow. You're going to get set up today, but you will start doing practical things tomorrow" he said, gesturing to the house as he started to walk inside.

"Wow. I've never been here before…this is where I'll be living?" she asked walking down a long darkened corridor. Hatori nodded and began to explain "you have to be close by, the head of the clan gets very sick. It's not a fulltime job you're doing, more like an 24-7 job. You'll be required to work all night sometimes, it will be a very demanding job." He said, stopping at a door near the end of the corridor. "This will be your room" he opened the door and proceeded inside. It was a large room, light and eerie, usual considering the corridors and the atmosphere it held. She smiled, it need some paint and maybe if that was okay she'd get a new bed.

"Hatori, its empty" she stated, not that she minded but where was she going to sleep? "Yes, that it is" he said appraising the room as well. The servant were supposed to have everything ready before she got here, but obviously they hadn't.

"It's alright, we'll go get something's. You can't really sleep on the floor. "He said walking into the room. He gestured to a door on the side "that's the bathroom and –" he was cut off by a squeal. "I have my own bathroom!~" she gasped throwing open the door to the medium sized bathroom. A bath/shower in the corner and a large white vanity, the light blue tiles and white walls…it was every girls dream. No sharing the bathroom.

She turned back to Hatori and beamed "you were saying" he smiled a little, it was just a bathroom but it was her bathroom. "Anyway, under no circumstance open that door over there." He gestured over to the other side of the room; near the window was another door. "Why is that?" she was curious now, and not knowing would kill her.

"You'll find out in due time, but shall we go find you a bed"

"Yes!" Kazuki said, happy at the prospect of a new bed. The bed back come wasn't the greatest, it wasn't really a bed. A box her father made with a mattress on top. He went through a DIY stage, it was a horrible time in her life. She smiled and followed Hatori.

It was late when Hatori left, he'd helped her set up her bed. It was a queen size bed with an intricate mahogany bed head. She also bought a dark purple bed spread with black stripes. It was a great idea at the time, but then everything seems it at the time.

She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling for what felt like a million years, her eyes wondered to the door in the corner. The curiosity burning in the pit of her stomach, was it a closet maybe? Another room? Was that where Hatori was hiding his porn? She sniggered to herself because the thought was just so absurd. Slowly getting up from her bed she walked over the window with the intention to shut the curtains. As she slid them shut, she could help but stare at the door. What was behind it? Curiosity taking over she took hold of the gold handle and slowly opened the door. It was a room, and it was very dark, the light of the moon seeping in shining a silver glow over the room. She walked in cautiously, being as quite as possible because that's what the situation demanded. It had a strong medical disinfectant like smell, and something else that smelt musky. It was strangely nice to smell. She took a deep breath and walked further into the room. Something she hadn't noticed before was the person sitting at the sliding door, er breath caught in her throat. She listened intently and was relieved to find that the person was asleep. The soft rise of fall of the rest and the relaxed breathing was music to her ears. A little concerned she looked over and saw a bed. She grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped around the person. Even with the light of the moon it was hard to tell what they looked like. Kazuki slowly left the room and shut the door as softly as possible. She let out a breath and flopped onto her bed.

No wonder he said not to go in there, it's someones room! Kazuki thought and smacked a hand to her head, feeling a little stupid that she had just invaded a strangers privacy like that.

Kazuki closed her eyes and quietly sighed, tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	2. Meeting You

Chapter Two

_~Meeting You~_

"_No one really cares if you're miserable. So, you might as well be happy."_

_~Cynthia Nelms _

A knocking came at Kazuki's door at the nice and spritely hour of 6:00am, but having been prepared for an early start she was already up and ready. She had tried to be as quiet as possible, fearing that she'd wake the hold household with the noise from the shower. Everything seemed amplified in the quite hours of the morning.

She smiled brightly at Hatori, who looked as stoic as ever. "Ready?" he had asked, watching as she had buzzed over to her bed to grab her multi coloured scarf. It was a bargain, she had got it for free for helping a nice old man get his groceries.

It was now 8:30am as Kazuki followed behind Hatori. He explained all about what she would need to do. The _'master'_, as the other staff referred to him as, would need hourly visits as the medication he was on was to be taken as such. It was pneumonia he had gotten after sitting outside when it was raining.

She felt the nerves begin to flutter as she stood outside the door to head of clan's room. Kazuki noticed that it was right next to her room, and coming to the awful conclusion that she had invaded his personal space, the _'master's_ room. She felt her face flush.

"Are you coming down with a fever?" Hatori asked, noticing the pink hue in her cheeks. "I'm fine!" she barked out, for fear of embarrassing herself and telling of her midnight venture, she smoothed down her black slacks and straightened her white blouse. I can do this, she thought looking forward, mentally preparing herself.

Hatori just observed her strange facial expression, a look of immense concentration and something that looked like constipation. He chuckled and knocked her head with his brown clipboard. "Are you ready?" still studying her, "he may not take to you, he may even turn violent." Hatori informed, he was hoping things would work out. He knew he was putting her at risk, but maybe she could help him. He silently hoped that his friends would forgive him if anything went wrong.

"Okay" he went to open the door, but stop when Kazuki's hand shot out to grab it. "What?" he questioned, the look of nervous anticipation etched onto her lovely pale face.

"Isn't a little early?" she glanced at the door, in the kitchen she had heard that the master wasn't a morning person. One of the maids had even showed her a scar from when he had hit the plate out of her hand, smashing it.

"No. This time is fine. It is about time he had his medication, in fact." Hatori stated, opening the door and stepping into the darkened room. It had a foreboding air about it, she could feel how tense Hatori was.

"Akito" Hatori called, walking further into the room. He nodded to Kazuki, beckoning her into the room with him.

Kazuki's heart stopped when the figure spoke from the bed. "Hatori, who is _that?_" the voice sent chills down her spine and provoked a fear in her bottom of her stomach. Twisting it with nerves.

"This is a new carer for you, Akito. She will be taking care of you in my stead as I will be heading away for a few weeks. As you are aware, I'm going to a conference which is compulsory for me to attend." Hatori stated, he waited for the violent outburst. Kazuki's eyes widened, he had never said she would be alone. He never said he was leaving, Kazuki felt both touched and fearful of the faith Hatori had placed in her.

"I'm Kazuki Sohma, pleased to meet you Akito-sama" she bowed, feeling like she should. That and the maids had said she had to.

"." he snapped out. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!" he yelled, his body in shadows. The fear that had been swelling in the pit of her stomach burst into hot fireworks. Stumbling over her own feet she booked it out the door.

She fell through her door and stumbled to her bed. She had not been expected the hatred in his voice, nor the rage she had felt from him. She breathed heavily, trying to calm her beating heart.

"Kazuki." Hatori said quietly from the door. "I told you to expect violence" she heard his footsteps and the bed beside her sink.

"I know, but there was so much hate. I've never heard or felt such…" she trailed off, finally coming back to her senses.

"It's okay, are you still up for it" he asked, laying down and staring at the ceiling. He had always acted a touch out of character around her. It was a strange thing, the way she could just smile and make the world seem brighter. She was like a daughter to him, he imagined if he could have ever a child they would be like Kazuki.

"I'm ready for it. I have to be strong, because you need me for this. It's my first real job! I can't give up now!" she bolted into a sitting position. "I can do this!" quietly amazed at how well she bounced back, he handed her a manual.

"Be firm, but gentle with him. I'll be leaving this afternoon, you know. I know I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to scare you off." He said, sitting back up.

Kazuki beamed at him, "leave it to me, Ha-san! I won't let you down!" Hatori ruffled her hair, "that's my girl".

Get it together, Kazuki! You can do this! Just walk in there and give him his medication. Be firm yet gentle. Kazuki chanted it like a mantra, she was staring intently at Akito's door. He needed it, otherwise…she didn't even want to think of the consequences, and how Hatori would react. She thought of him on the plane to a place he forgot to mention.

She knocked and entered, steeling herself for the immense flare of hatred. "Akito-sama…I have your-" she was cut short by the fit of coughs that assaulted her as she walked into the room. She rushed over to his side, setting the glass of water and tablets down on the bedside table. She rethought her action and sat beside Akito, holding the glass of water out to him and rubbing his back. It was what her mother did when ever had coughing fits when she was sick.

He took the glass of water and shakily took a sip, clearing his throat. He smacked her hand away from him. "Don't touch me" he bit out. Mustering the courage Kazuki forced confidence into her voice, despite quivering inside.

"You listen to me! I have a right to do my job, and that is to look after you. Moreover, I want to look after you, and if it means touching you or otherwise I will. I want to know you, Akito, and I want to care about you" she huffed out, feeling better at the stunned expression she received. She took the opportunity to examine his face, clearly for the first time. He was incredibly good looking, despite the paleness of his face. His grey eyes drew her in, and the wild dark hair had her stomach doing nervous summersaults.

"Take your pills" Kazuki commanded, taking the opportunity to put the tablet into his mouth. It forced him to take a sip of water to swallow them.

"Get-" "I know, I know" Kazuki waved him off "_get out_, I'm going" she smiled at him as she left.

She sighed in relief, that went well, she thought as she wandered back to the kitchen.

Akito touched his chin, her fingers were so warm. He glared at the corner of the room, feeling cheated. Hatori had left him, and had left this female to do his bidding.

She was wilful and extremely annoying, his heart was beating will fury and his face was burning a bright hue of red. He hated her. It must be why his body was reacting the way it was.

_Chapter two up ;) enjoy…and don't forget to review…or whatever :}_


	3. Pain, It Is What It Is

~Chapter Three~

"_When the world gets too heavy put it on my back. I'll be your levy. You're taking me apart like bad glue on a get well card~ It was always you, falling for me~ Now there's always time, calling me~ I'm the light blinking at the end of the road, blink back to let me know~"_

_Always ~ Panic At The Disco_

"…"

"…"

"STOP STARING AT ME!" Akito shouted at the ever infuriating Kazuki Sohma, new carer and pain in the ass.

"I like looking at you, Akito-sama" she smiled sweetly at him, waiting patiently for him to take his morning medication. She tapped her foot and whistled a tune; it was a tactic she had discovered. Annoy him until he cracks, he'd take his medication routinely without fuss soon enough. She couldn't let Ha-san down, he trusted her to do her job right.

"If I take this will you leave me alone" he asked, staring with intense concentration at the white pills sitting on the bedside table.

"Maybe" she clucked her tongue, and continued to whistle. The maids had gathered at the door, discreetly peering in to watch the ordeal. They were shocked at how she managed to pacific him, if it were them…they would probably end up with bruises or worse, broken bones.

"I hate you" he muttered before taking the pills and downing them with a mouthful of water. "Open" she stated simply. "What?" he looked into her honey brown eyes, feeling something flutter in his stomach. "Open. Your. Mouth" she said slowly leaning forward expectantly, she wanted to make sure he had swallowed them.

"No" he said defiantly, she was making his body feel strange again. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, expecting her to give up and leave, like they would usually do.

He felt the bed dip slightly and warm air fan over his face. He opened his eyes, staring into the warm ones of Kazuki as she leaned in close to him, as she sat on the bed. Akito felt his heart skip a beat, and for a moment he wanted to run his hands through the waves of her loose hair, to take out the red bow clip that held her fringe out of her eyes.

"FINE!" Akito opened his mouth and she peered in as he moved his tongue up and down. "Good boy" she said as she tapped his chin. His face flushed, and felt anger bubble.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" he shouted as he pushed her off the bed, it was the first time he had ever been violent towards her. Kazuki pushed the fear down, as she brushed the imaginary dust off her black slacks.

He had gotten out of the bed, his hands clenched into fist. She could feel the hatred, taste it. She hated it, it terrified her.

"Aki-" she was cut off by a sharp slap to the face, tears pricked her eyes. She fought to stay calm, to keep the tears from falling. She composed herself and looked back at Akito, his hair ruffled and a strange look on his face. It was shock, like he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"G-get out of my sight" he bit out, throwing an arm towards the door. She shrugged and left, pushing past the maids that had gathered.

She waited until she reached her room and the door was closed before she fell to pieces. She let the tears coming hot and fast. She curled up in the bath and sobbed. She let the fear she had pushed away overwhelm her senses. She let the hurt come out with each breathless sob. When his hand had connected with her cheek in that painful ordeal, she felt something stab at her heart.

She couldn't fail. She tried to calm herself, as the flow of tears lessened. She could do this.

Akito sat at the window, staring at the hand that had slapped her. He felt mortified, for some reason. It had felt wrong. So horribly wrong. He sneered at his hands and hit it against the frame. What was she doing to him! Poisoning his mind! He shouldn't feel sorry, it was her fault. All her fault.

_So, this one is a short one but I hope you guys won't mind. I don't have a lot of time this week, so here we go. The next one will be better. Also, thanks for those who alerted or favorited this story, it make me feel good ;) and REVIEWS are always nice. It's great to get feedback! But you know…whatever _:}


	4. Another Sunny Day

~ Chapter Four ~

xXxAnother Sunny DayxXx

"_Friend of mine stay alive, don't you leave me here~ all alone in the world with a chronic tear. I will always be here, I will always be, I will always be here for you~"_

_Eve 6 ~ Friend of Mine _

"Akito-sama~!" Kazuki was more determined than ever to show Akito that he wasn't going to scare her off that easy. "Wakey wakey~" she sung, flinging the sliding door open. It was a bright sunny day and she had decided that it was time for some daily exercise.

"Get out" he snapped at her, rolling away from her. He was embarrassed that he'd hit her, despite vowing his hatred towards the insufferable fool.

"Pfft,I'm not listening to you. We're going for a walk whether you like it or not" she said, pushing a few stray hairs out of her face. She started humming as she fixed the vase of vibrant flowers she had gotten yesterday. A mixture of reds and yellows to brighten up the room, make more homey.

"No" he said quietly, it was when he was clam is when he was dangerous Kazuki had discovered. "I don't care, let go for a walk" Kazuki grinned, feeling the annoyance begin to simmer.

".No!" He whipped around and sent his sheet sailing off the bed, he glared at her. She inwardly winced as the daggered hit.

".Yes!" she said mimicking him, she almost laughed at the offended face he pulled at her before disappearing under blanket that were still on the bed.

"Fine! I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice" Kazuki stated walking over to the bed and lifting up the blankets. Slipping off her shoes she settled under the covers with me, fluffing a pillow before she turned her back to him and laid her head down, snuggling in to the warmth.

"What are you doing? Get out of my bed!" he shouted, trying to push her out of the blankets. A rush of heat went through his body at how close she was.

"No!" she exclaimed grasping onto the bed, struggling to remain on the bed. He shoved at her harder; he had never been placed in such an awkward situation before.

She stopped struggling and grabbed onto his arms, as a result both toppled off the bed and onto the hard floor. At least Kazuki hit the hard floor, she cushioned Akito's fall. Her breath hitched in her throat, and her face began to warm.

She gave in to impulse and let her lips collide with his, sparks jumped through her system. She felt surprise when his lips started to move against her own. Kazuki let her hands travel down and up his arms. Despite his sickly appearance, his arms were toned and surprising strong.

"Oh my" Shigure sighed looking at the scene before him, shock pierced through the atmosphere. Kazuki pushed Akito off and jumped to her feet. "We just fell! That's all!" she began, panic bubbled over the spark she had felt moments before.

"I'll give you two a moment" she addressed Shigure, and then directed her attention to Akito and fought the blush that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. "We'll go for a walk another time" and as if running from a bomb, she quickly left the room.

She face palmed, that was so unprofessional. She was going to get fired because she kissed her patient. She had committed the cardinal sin. That was the epitome of no-no; she winced as she thought of Hatori on his business trip. She let the red stain her cheeks as she reached outside the main house. Her hear hummed in her throat as she remembered the sparks that jolted her system. What was she doing? Doing something like that, and then letting herself feel these things, Kazuki had never been in a situation like this. She had been kissed, oh she had been in some…interesting situations, but they had never made her feel _that._ She ran a hand down her face, swiping at the hair that had some loose from her clip.

She couldn't go in there after that, she sat down nearby a pond. She had found herself in one of the many gardens within the Sohma estate. She watched the fish darted across the pond, watched as they idled slightly and then darted off again.

Shigure watched her from far away, looking at the pond with a forlorn look on her pretty face. He smiled slightly at her, it taken long for her to get under that guys skin. He thought back to the conversation he just had with Akito.

'_She makes me feel these things" Akito said quietly, hanging over Shigure frame, tracing circles on his shoulder. "I hate her. I must hate her. She makes me __**nervous**__" he spat the word. Shigure raised an eyebrow, thinking whether or not to stir the pot, so as to speak._

"_Does our little Akito have a crush" Shigure smirks as the body that was draped over his stiffen. He sincerely doubted Akito even knew what a crush was; let alone how to deal with it. "Well, I just came by to see how things were settling down, I'll come back soon" he said as he stroked Akito's hair and moved him aside. _

_Too stunned to even say anything, Akito watched him leave with wide eyes. Anger started to creep into his system; he clenched his fist and hit the floor._

"_Akito-sama-""GET OUT!" the maid squeaked out a small reply and left in a hurry. He touched his lips again and shift to lean against the bed, letting the fury eat away at him._

Shigure shrugged; there would be time to talk to her next time he came over. He'd leave things the way they were for now.

Get it together, Kazuki! She thought mentally, trying to convince herself just to open the door and go in. It was a situation she had found herself doing regularly, trying to just push all the confusion away. She smacked a hand to her face; it hadn't even been a full day-what was this? Doing this regularly? She sighed, which she had been doing more of as well, she had noticed.

She knocked, decided that was the best course of action. "Akito" she said quietly as she opened the door slightly. Her eyes widened as she swept into the room, and examined the empty room. He was gone!

Why did she have to ruin everything? She gave into impulse, as she always had and now look what she did! He was gone! He was _missing_!

Panic spread through her body like a cancer, what was she going to do? She couldn't tell Hatori, or the maids, she'd lose her job and her friendship with the other staff.

"Kazuki?" a maid, Haruka, of whom she had made friends with walked into the room and stood beside her with a tray of food.

"Haruka! Akito had gone missing, you have to help me find him!" Kazuki looked at her new friend pleadingly. "Really? Oh well, there's nothing we can do" she shrugged, disinterested. "Haruka, he could've hurt himself, or he could be lost" Kazuki said with urgency as she surveyed the open door leading outside.

"Who cares? He can rot in hell for all I care; I'm not helping find him. He can stay lost" Haruka said, a look of pure hate adorned her face.

"But-" "No, I don't care and you shouldn't either, Kazuki. He would be better off dead anyway" Haruka turned on her heels and left. Kazuki stood paralysed for a moment, is that how they all felt? She shook her head free of the negative thoughts; she was going to find him. She darted for the open door that led into his private garden.

She noticed the boundary fence in the distance, through the plants and trees that were well cared for. She noticed the loose blanks that had been set aside to make an opening widen enough for a person to slip through.

She was going to find him, even though she didn't know where to start.

_Hi peeps! Thanks to everyone who favorited/ altered this story! It makes me feel good. Reviews are great too. I need to know if you guys love it, hate it, don't really care or you whatever…I need feed back. Anyway, enjoy chapter four ;) I know it seems to be moving fast-or not, I don't know- but I only planned for ten chapters, too short? Let me know :}_


	5. Why Don't We Run?

Chapter Five

"_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world~ from turning into a monster, and eating us alive. Don't you ever wonder how we survived?~ Well now that you're gone, the world is ours~!"_

_Paramore ~ Monster _

What had it been now? Days? Weeks? Months? Kazuki shook her head and tried to reassure herself that it was alright, he'd only been missing a few hours. She sighed looking up and down the deserted street she had found herself in. Shaken to the core with fear and guilt, she decided maybe she had missed something back at the estate. Had she missed something? Maybe he hadn't left the estate at all. A sick sinking feeling made her move faster back to the Sohma compound, what if she didn't find him?

Sick with guilt and fear, she struggled to keep her composure as she navigated her way back the way she had come. The part in the fence appeared up ahead, forcing herself to run that little bit faster. She had never been a great runner. Never. The adrenaline that pumped through her blood made her an amazing runner, she had discovered. She winced as her shoulder scraped the fence, hard. That was going to be so sore later, she thought. Suddenly clumsy, trampling through beautiful flowers she hadn't noticed before.

She prayed that she was right, that he had just wondered around the estate and made it back to his room. She shoved the sliding door that lead to his room from the garden to find that his room was still empty. Her heart sunk.

She felt the overwhelming urge to cry, to give up. Kazuki, trembling with fright and adrenaline, made her way to the pond that she had discovered. She would think of a plan, she decided, as the pond came into view.

Kazuki felt her heart jump into her throat, and her legs aching legs started to walk faster, until she was running to the figure that sat by the pond. It couldn't be? Hadn't she looked here? No, she realized, she hadn't.

"Akito?" she asked quietly, approaching slowly. Before she could stop herself she touched his shoulder, she knew it was him but she had to ask again. "Akito" Kazuki said again, trying to keep her voice steady, calm, despite the whirlwind of emotions that shifted through her system.

She stopped breathing as his cool, pale fingers touched the hand on his shoulder. "Kazuki…what have you done to me?" he asked, his voice a mixture of confusion and despair. Kazuki felt the guilt begin to build up again in the pit of her stomach.

"I-" she started only to be cut off "ever since you got here, these things have been happening to me" he said, his cool hand encompassing the one that she still had place on his shoulder. She was frozen, hanging onto his words. She felt a flicker of embarrassment at the lack of control she had, she couldn't get in control.

"I can't explain them" his voice faltering slightly. "They make me want to touch you, to hold you, to kiss you" he said, still watching the fish dart across the pond. "You make me feel…" she felt her heart flutter in anticipation, "…" she felt the flutter become a sudden race to the death, as her heart thumped loudly in her hears, still waiting, frozen.

He could get the words out, the words he wanted her so desperately to hear. He brushed her hand off his shoulder, the warmth was distracting him. He couldn't tell her. She would be happier with someone else, I'm a monster, he thought bitterly.

"It makes me hate you" he said deliberately, making his words clear. Kazuki could almost hear the shattering of her heart. The cold rejection settled like a thick blanket of ice over her body. She knew it wasn't supposed to hurt this much. She had been in love and had her heart broken before, but it never felt like this, this unbearable pain that pierced her soul.

"I'm tired. I'm going back to my room, I wish not to be disturbed this evening" he stated getting up and walking past her. It was for her own good, he noticed the shocked tears roll down her cheeks and he had never felt so bad for making someone cry, especially her.

She was taking the night off, she was going to dance and drink away the earthshattering hurt. She was doing just that. She pushed her way to the bar and shouted her order to the bartender, and then downed the fourth glass of blue stuff that evening.

She moved her hips in time with the music, surrounded by what seemed like a thousand strangers. She felt hands snake around her waist and a body press against her body as they began to grind to the music. She had never danced in a night club, had drunk so much that she couldn't care less if the place burned down around her. She just wanted to forget. Kazuki inwardly cursed as her drunken thoughts wondered back to Akito, hate was a powerful word that word like hell.

Well damn. If he wants to hate me he can, doesn't mean I can't love him right? She raged in her mind, grinding harder as the music demanded it. The faceless hands slid up and down her body, inciting not even the slightest bit of arousal, even in her drunken super.

"I'm going to make him love me" Kazuki shouted and pushed the body away from her, and stumbling through the tangle of bodies. Stepping out onto the footpath into the crisp morning air, she hailed at a cab.

"Sohma estate, my good man!" she proclaimed at the cab driver, whom was, however rare, a woman. All she got was a grunt in reply as the car merged into traffic.

"I'm going to make someone love me, he doesn't know it yet but he will fall in love with me" Kazuki happily chatted drunkenly away to the cab driver.

The cab driver let out a sigh of relief as the estate came into view "-and then he said he hated me. Did you hear me? _Hated!_" Kazuki exclaimed from the backseat, and then stopped talking as she threw the money on the seat and got out, entered the code and let herself through the main gate_. _She raced down to the main house and then, giggled, at the thought of sneaking into the house at the wee hours of the morning. It was like she was sixteen again. She stumbled ungracefully down the hall until she came to his room, she smiled, she would show him that he was madly in love with her.

Sliding the door open and shutting it quietly behind her, she tiptoed over to the bed and as her drunkenness took over, decided to straddle the sleeping Akito.

She sat on his stomach, waiting for a response, a flutter of lashes to indicate he was waking up. Nothing. She screwed her nose up in thought, a quick grin spread over her lips as she leaned down and place feather light kisses up his throat, his chin, pecking his lips.

"Akito" she whispered in his ear, rousing him from his sleep. "What are you doing?" he mumbled through the haze of sleep. "Making you fall in love with me by method of kisses" she stumbled over her own words as she nuzzled his neck.

He could smell the alcohol, almost taste it. She was drunk. He sighed, matured enough to know that it was him that had caused this bizarre early morning visit; he placed a finger to her lips, stopping her.

"Get under the covers" he commanded her, falling into the depth of her eyes. She looked at him dazed and confused. "Under the covers?" she asked, as if he was speaking another language. "Yes, you can sleep here tonight" he said he pulled the covers back to let her in. "Really?" she slurred, kicking her high heeled shoes over the edge of the bed, slipping under the blankets and rested her head on his chest.

It felt good, he thought, to hold her like this, to feel her warmth. She smelt like roses.

"I do love you, Kazuki" he whispered to her, relieved at the soft breathes that told her that she was asleep. For the first time for a long time, he felt loved.

_Yay! Chapter five is up! Thank you to Linale Ashley M for the first review! YAY! Anyway, and a thank you to those who favortied/alerted this story. I really means a whole heap to me~! Chapter six up soon! ;} review, you know you want to~_


	6. Desire and Hurt

Chapter Six

_~ Desire and Hurt ~_

"_There is always something left to love, and if you ain't learnt that, you ain't learnt nothing"_

_~ Lorraine Hansberry ~_

The pain throbbed through her head, like a giant rhythmically stepping on her head. She felt sick, and her hands felt dry, how did she get home? It was warm; she snuggled into the warmth wanted another five more minutes before she had to work. A few more minutes, Kazuki thought, because despite the awful feeling of a hangover, the warmth was comforting.

Kazuki barely registered the sensation of fingers tracing patterns on her shoulder, her eyes blinked open. Kazuki's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she recognised the bright flowers on the nightstand, she wasn't in her own bed, but in Akito's room.

She ran a hand down her body under the covers of the blanket, assuring herself that she had clothes on. She lifted her head slightly to see the grey eyes stare back at her; she felt the heat rush to her face. She made a move to get up, her head had been pillowed by his chest and it had been his fingers tracing patterns on her shoulder.

Akito grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the bed 'stay' he commanded softly, loving the way her hair fell in her eyes as her mouth fell open in shock. She was so damn cute with that shocked face, he thought, as she complied with his request, resting her head back on his chest.

"Have you had your medication?" she said, taking in his scent. It was wonderfully woody and musky, despite the underlying hint of antiseptic, that medical smell. She delighted herself by tracing circles over his chest, as he had done to her shoulder.

"Yes" he said, playing with her hair. It was soft, and warm, silky to his touch. It felt right with her laying with him, being with him. She was gorgeous. He couldn't have her; he'd have to let her go sooner or later. She would move on to something bigger and better than what she was doing now.

"How did-" "You came in here, drunk, and passed out" he said, he'd never been this calm, at peace with everything. "I did?" she felt nervous blossom as a flash of her straddling him came to the forefront of her throbbing head. She was grateful he left it out.

"And you kissed me" he said, as they both shift into a sitting up position, she looked horrified. She had been so out of control, she vaguely remembered telling the taxi driver that she was going to make him fall in love with her. "I did?" she asked again, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Like this" he said and proceeded to demonstrate by placed butterfly kisses up the side of her neck, along her jaw, it was thrilling to feel her tremble and let out a soft moan as he caught her lips in his, savouring her.

"Like that?" she mumbled as his lips moved down her throat, she felt the hot fiery jolt of desire when his hand cupped her breast. She let out a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding. "Maybe we should think about this" she stumbled over her words as his hand moved down and under her shirt, she felt the bolts of primal lust pounded through her system.

"Hmm, maybe." He said taking his hand from under her shirt and looking into the depth of her clouded eyes. He was falling in love with her, no, he'd already fallen, hard.

"I've got to get to work" she said, afraid she might give in to temptation. "I'll be back soon, 'kay?" she said, having enough courage to peck his lips quickly and dashed to the door connecting their rooms.

She let of a breath, letting the feelings ebb away, cooling her system. She was, after all, a woman and a woman had needs, but women had control. She felt the hot jab again as she let her mind wandered to the lips that flutter along her skin, the hand that left a trail of fire along her body. Sex was a basic human response, was it? She shut the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower allowing it to heat up as she stripped off her clothes.

She sighed under the warmth of the water; it felt good to wash away a hangover. She would feel better now; she just had to focus on washing her hair.

Kazuki observed the kitchen, it was empty. Where was everyone? Haruka? Why wasn't there anyone here? She opened up the cupboards and noted the empty shelves. No food. No help. No nothing. She groaned inwardly, what was she going to do? She couldn't cook to save herself, it would be better if she didn't even think about attempting cooking at all.

The supermarket would have something easy, microwaveable. She grinned, the microwave, evidence there had been intelligent life on earth. She shut the cupboard doors with a little too much enthusiasm and raced off to grab her wallet, she shook her keys, she hadn't driven in weeks. Shrugging on a coat she, bounded through the connecting doors to find Akito leaning against the open sliding door that led to the garden.

Feeling a burst of courage, she walked up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'm going out to get some groceries, there's nothing here to eat" she started, feeling the warmth spread in her chest when he rubbed his hands over her enclosing arms. "I'll be here, waiting" he said softly, she had a small nagging feeling that she should stay, that there was something wrong, but she ignored it. She slid around to face him, and held his face in her hands. "I will be back" she said firmly, planting a soft affectionate kiss on his mouth. "I'm going then" she said, giving one last peck before she moved away, into the garden. "Don't forget to take your medication, and don't stay out in the cold too long" she shouted over her shoulder, waving as she disappeared behind a corner.

He had hoped that she would've asked for him to join her, to go shopping. He'd never done anything like that, that was what maids were for. He felt something dislodge in her chest, fear, he realised. He noticed the increasing desire to start a life with her, he could see it. They would move to a small place, she could work in the doctor's clinic, while he…he didn't have any work experience, nothing. He frowned he was useless to her, he couldn't provide for her, and they'd never be able to have a normal life, not with the curse.

He'd have to break the curse; he thought mournfully, they'd all leave him. A bitter feeling of spite stabbed through him, and that girl, Tohru Honda, she just made things complicated. She was stealing them all away, what if she met Kazuki? Would she leave him too for that _girl_?

He couldn't help the outburst of rage that took over him, throwing things off shelves and smashing the vase full of brightly coloured flowers. He slumped exhausted onto the bed; he couldn't deal with all these feelings, these emotions.

Kazuki carefully scanned the canned soup, all she had to do was heat it up, right? She grimaced; maybe that was a good idea. The prospect of burning herself while heating it up was the off putter.

She screwed her nose, but it really couldn't be that hard, could it? Really, how hard could it be?

Kazuki let out a gasped and dropped the empty basket she had been holding she a forceful shove made her turn around.

"Haruk-" she was cut off with a sharp, painful slap to the face. Haruka looked like she could kill, she was furious. Kazuki blinked as tears pricked her eyes, was Haruka always this polite?

"How could you? I mean after everything, we're becoming close friends! And look what you did to me, to all of us?" Haruka looked on the verge of tears, the angers had dwindled to a look of hurt and betrayal.

"Haruka, I don't understand what you're talking about, I would never-" she was cut yet again, "Are you sleeping with him, is that it? You want more money than the rest of us, is that it? Sex for money, for unbelievable!"

Kazuki couldn't control the eruption of hurt and anger she felt, she wasn't a person who did that kind of thing.

"I don't know what you're talking about, what did I do?" she tapped a foot on the ground in frustration. "And where do you get off say those sorts of things? Sleeping with Akito for money! He's not like that, I'm not like that. You can't play with people's feelings like that, and you know what so what if I am sleeping with him? I mean it's not any of your business, and another thing I happen to love that 'monster' as you were always calling him, okay? You're the one who is unbelievable, thinking that you can judge me like this, and you know another thing-" she jabbed a finger into Haruka's chest, "you're not even worth my time" she said, stopping herself before she made an idiot of herself.

She felt her face flush when she noticed the crowd that had gathered; she forgot about shopping and left, leaving a very shocked Haruka in her wake.

_WOAH! Chapter SIX is finished! Thank for everyone who alerted this story and favourited, a special thank you to those who reviewed Lorna Roxen, Linale Ashely M and No Name (whomever you maybe) I love getting reviews! WOOOHOOO, anyhow, enjoy this chapter of Linger. _

_Me~_


	7. Love

Chapter Seven

_~ The Grapefruit Effect ~_

"_Remember when…getting HIGH meant swinging at the park? The worst thing you could get from boys was c0oties? Mum was your hero, and Dad was the boy you were going to marry? When your WORST ENEMIES was your siblings and race issues were about who ran fastest? When WAR was a card game and when life was simple and care free? Remember when all you wanted to do was GROW UP?"_

_~ Unknown ~_

_(there are so many of those things on the internet, it is hard to credit who actually wrote it. So, whomever you are (you're probably never going to see this) thank you :P)_

Kazuki sat for a long time at a bus stop shelter, breathing calming breaths to rid herself of the lingering embarrassment. She held her face in her hands; she had never done anything like that in her life. Ever. Why did she react that way? She felt a stab of anger at what Haruka had said. _ You want more money than the rest of us?_It echoes through her head and the meaning sat heavily at the bottom of her stomach. She thought of how Akito would feel if she told him, she grimaced, not well. They hadn't even, not really, she fought the rush of heat that burnt her face. She couldn't think of something like that. She sighed, she didn't really know why, but she had fallen in love with him. She thought back to the first moment she saw him, she was gone the minute she saw his eyes. There was something there, so much pain, so much loneliness, and something else she couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was the desperate need to be loved by someone, unconditionally. Something that had never come free from anyone, she shook her head and stood up, straightening her clothes. Could she face the supermarket again? She cringed at the thought, afraid of bumping into Haruka or someone else. She really hadn't known what happened, she felt a pang of regret. Why did she have to do that, why couldn't she just be understanding? Kazuki kicked a rock in frustration as her thoughts wandered back to the supermarket incident. "Ouch!" she looked up and saw a young man about her age rubbing his thigh.

"Sorry, I was looking where I was kicking" she apologized and swept away the offending rock. He was handsome, soft angles and vibrant green eyes. He was tall and lean under the form fitting t-shirt and knee length shorts.

"You've a pretty good kickon ya, do play soccer?" he asked, smiling brightly, running a hand through thick sandy blonde hair.

"No, I use to when I was in middle school, but that was a long time ago" she smiled back, feeling uplifted by the brightness of his aura.

"If you're interested-" he said reaching into his bag and pulling out a sheet of paper "-we're actually looking for team members for our soccer team. We want to enter a tournament and we need some female members, it's for mixed teams." He said, also taking out a pen to write on the back of it. "This is my number if you decide you want to give it ago, with a kick like that, it would definitely be worth having a go" he smiled and handed her the paper.

"Jin Takuma" she read out loud, reading the information and flipping it over to see his name and number.

"That's the name" he winked at her, and opened his mouth to ask her name. "Kazuki Sohma" she said anticipating his question, "and I will think about it, but don't too disappointed if I'm not really as amazing as you think I am" she gave a wink of her own and continued walked, to where she really didn't know, but it would've been awkward not to have left.

"See you 'round, Jin" she called over her shoulder, she smiled when she heard the reply of "see you 'round, Kazuki"

She walked to the bakery she had seen on her way to the supermarket, she would get croissants. A hot chocolate and that would be enough. She didn't know why but she just felt better, chipper.

She had finally gotten home, she let out a sigh of relief it was cold outside. She sat the croissants on the bench and prepped the kettle. She flicked down the button on the kettle and debated whether or not to wait until the drinks were ready or to go let him know she was home. He'd hear her wouldn't he? She wouldn't have to let him know she was here, he would know already. She noticed that the kettle had started to bubble. She would go see him, she decided, but froze when warm arms warped around her waist. She relaxed into the body behind her, as his lips skimmed along her neck.

"I'm back"

"Welcome home" he whispered into her ear, she smelt so good. He'd missed her, she had been gone for so long, and these feelings were so new, so foreign. He couldn't bring himself to say it or even think it, but felt it. She was the light chasing away the darkness in his soul.

"I bought croissants" she mumbled as his hands worked their way up her shirt, she closed her eyes as the hands cupped a breast each and then travelled back down her body leaving a tingling anticipation long her skin.

"I'm not hungry" taking her hands, he led her to her room, avoiding the mess he'd left in his own. "Why are we going in-" "because I've never been inside your room" he said simply, she wanted to ask if he had ever wanted to get out of this house, leave the place that had effectively caged him from the outside world. She wondered if he had ever thought of running away, as she felt him pull her down onto the bed.

"Hey…" she trailed off, playing idly with his long fingers. She could feel his gaze on her, she bit back her own curiosities and said "are you sure you don't want croissants and hot chocolate" she smiled weakly.

"Yes"

They lapsed into silence, "Hey…" she trailed off again, this time waiting for him to tell her to continue. He didn't say anything, so she went on anyway "are there things that irritate you about me, that really annoy you?" she asked, she was met by silence.

After five minutes she was able to speak when he finally answered. "No, I can't think of any. Why?" he asked, she felt like she had climbed over the walls that he had built, slipped past his defences.

"I was wondering, my mother asked that to my father once and he said the same thing, but she had told him that the way she ate grapefruit really irritated her" she explained, thinking back to the time she had heard the conversation.

He chuckled "the only annoying thing about you is the fact that you make me love you" he said, it was a moment before he realised what he had said.

"Make you love me" she repeated, just as shocked as he was that he had ever let it slip. He ripped his hand from hers, mortified. What had he just said? Surely she would take it as a joke.

"Akito…do you love me?" she asked carefully, sitting up and staring at his ridged back. "No, no, no-don't touch me!" he shouted at her when her hand touched his shoulder.

"I can't-you won't and then you'll leave me" he mumbled to himself, letting panic take over. "Please don't leave me, I didn't mean it, I won't love you, just stay with me" he kept mumbling.

"Akito" she heard the sharp intake of breath. "I love you too" she said, feeling her own heart beat faster than anything she had ever felt.

_Well I'm going to end it here, because I should really be studying for my exams that are pretty soon- in a week. I hope you liked it, please review! PLEASE! I'll love you forever! Thanks to everyone who altered/favorited this story, you guys rock. I'll update soon :P_


	8. So Right It's Wrong

Chapter Eight

_~ So Right It's Wrong ~_

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_

_~ Judy Garland ~_

_*WARNING: this chapter may-will contain things of a sexual nature, namely a lemon. If you don't want to read things like that, it is advised that you do not read…just sayin…*_

"Love…me?" he said carefully, feeling the sharp pulse of his heart jump into his throat. Love, what was it? Exactly. Was it the warmth that spread through his chest? Was it the nervous flutter in his stomach when she smiled? No, it was more. So much more than the physical attraction, it was the way his soul whispered need for her. The way his heart had begun to beat for her, she was the first breath of his life, he realised. He wanted to experience the world with only her, he wanted her to show him what it was to love and be loved. The thought both terrified and excited him, she accepted him, all of him. She loved him, all of him. Why? Why did she-"Phew, I thought you'd probably just shoot me down or something" she breathed out, and smiled. It felt like a weight had been lifted, she felt lighter.

"Please look at me" she whispered, she needed him to look at her. Slowly he turned around and gazed into her eyes, feeling the overwhelming emotions of affection, gratitude, and love.

She raised a hand to his face and ran her fingers along his jaw, feeling the smooth cool skin. She gently skimmed her thumb over his lips, mesmerized in the moment.

She let her lips touch his gently, a spark of desire ignited in her belly. She did it again with more force, with need, and suddenly he was meeting her with the same desire fuelled frenzy. He pushed her back sliding his hand down her side to grab the hem of her shirt. She moaned as his lips trailed down her neck, she wiggled to help to get the shirt off. His hand cupped her breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple, sending shocks of pleasure through her body.

She fought with the button of her trousers as she bit back moans; Akito pulled the hem of her shirt over her head, feeling the soft curves of her body. He pushed her back into the bed and with nimble fingers popped the button and worked the jeans down her legs. He started to remove her black lace underwear; she could feel the pulse of her heart through every fibre of her body.

She was already wet; she felt the licks of pleasure pulsate as his fingers slipped in and out, she could feel her breath hitching as he did wonderful things to her body.

She was lost in delirious pleasure, she gasped when his lips captured her in a furious kiss.

"Akito, tell me you love me" she whispered into his ear, feeling his heart beat against her own. "I love you" he said and thrust into her, her hips reared up in reply, they moved together, flesh meeting flesh.

"Tell me again" she demanded louder at the building pleasure, they moved faster. "I love you" he growled as they worked closer to the peak. They both felt the explosion of pleasure rush through their bodies. He collapsed onto her, breathing heavily, he was still inside her. He made a move to roll onto his back, but was stopped when she said "No, don't. I like it like this" she said, breathless. She had thought she had had sex but this was _sex_. She hadn't felt anything like it, despite how short it was. It was amazing.

They didn't talk, but instead just laid there in each other's arms, enjoying the peace they felt with each other.

It had been a long flight, and it was good to be home. He walked into the main house and was surprised to see that there wasn't anyone about. The maids weren't busy doing their duties as they normally did. His brow drew in concern, he walked up the long wall way to Kazuki's room, and she would be awake. He didn't bother to knock; he hadn't done it before so why start now?

He opened the door intending to greet the cheerful woman but stop dead when he saw no one, but two naked bodies lying on the bed. It wasn't the fact that Kazuki was in bed with a man, she was old enough to indulge herself, but it was who she was indulging with. There lay Akito, naked, with Kazuki.

"Hatori! You're back! I didn't know th-" "shhh!" "-at…is that? And are they…" "Yes, Shigure, that does what it appears to be" "Oh my" Shigure said, taking in the scene from behind Hatori. "What a surprise" he patted the dragons shoulder.

"Don't you think that maybe we should leave before they noticed your gawking, Hari, you're such a perv~" Shigure sang quietly. "Yes, that we should" Hatori was still too shocked to move. This was supposed to happen, but not like this. They were meant to become friends not lovers, or whatever they had become. He needed a drink, something strong.

"What are you doing?" Kazuki asked as she stretched her muscles, lying next to Akito. She grinned like a fool, she couldn't help it, she felt fantastic. "You" he replied simply, tracing intricate loops across her exposed torso.

"What have you done to me, Kazuki?" he said quietly, this was the first time anyone had ever truly seen him and loved him for who he was and not what he was. To her, he was just a man, he wasn't god, or the head of the clan, he was just Akito.

"To you? What about me? What have you done to me?" she threw back good naturedly. "I don't know" "me either"

They lapsed into silence. "I'm hungry, like super hungry" she said, feeling her stomach grumble.

Akito placed lazy kisses along her neck "maybe that can wait" she murmured, but frowned when her stomach erupted with a growl. "maybe it can't" she groaned and smiled at Akito, "I'll be back, don't move" she said darting from the bed grabbing a robe as she went. She secured the belt and smoothed her hair, "don't be too long" he said, watching her with a small smile.

"I won't" she quickly strode down the hall to the kitchen to stop short when she heard voices. All the maids had been let go, how could there be anyone in the kitchen?

She walked in composing her face to cool and casual, she balked when she saw Hatori and Shigure sitting at the bench sipping coffee.

"Ha-san! When did you get back?" she exclaimed, beaming at him as he rose to embrace her. "Why didn't you call? I would've picked you up from the airport!" she said as she let go of him. "You've been gone for ages!" she smiled, and then frowned when her stomach growled again.

"I only just got back this morning" he smiled despite the sick feeling swelling in his stomach. "It seems things have changed dramatically in my absence, where is everyone?" he asked, sitting back down and beckoning her to do the same. She ignored Shigure as the last time she had seen him, well, it had been awkward. He walked in and had been-she forced the thought from her head and continued to smile at Hatori.

"Oh well, you know, it's a long story. Anyway, I have to make a phone call-business as always" she cheerfully bounded out of the room, trying to quell the intense swell of emotions. What would she tell him, that she was involved with Akito-what were they now? She thought before she could stop herself. It hadn't all been a lie she was planning on calling that guy about the soccer, she could use something else in her life besides work and love, she needed some sport, she needed to keep fit.

Refreshed and ready to get on with the day she located the hall phone and dialled the number she had pinned in the wall next to it.

"Hi~!" a voice she remember clearly sang into the phone. "Hi, Gin-kun, its-" "haha I know who you are, Kazuki-Chan! Are you going to take me up on the offer?" he exclaimed excitedly, she smiled, was he always this friendly?

"That's right Gin-kun!"

"Ah…Jin" "…" "that's my name, Kazuki-chan, J-I-N!" she chuckled, "Sorry _, Jin-kun_, where is training? Just give me a call when you've got-" "Next week at Oshiyama Oval" she nodded and wrote down the date and time of the training. "See you then" she said hanging up the phone, Jin-kun was a nice guy, she thought as she left to join Akito.

_Soooooo….this chapter is I don't know, but exams are still in the process and its extracting all my creativeness from me :( but nevermind here another chapter and~~~~~~hope you like it :P and~~~~~~~~~~~what part will Jin play in the blossoming love, will he destroy it? What are his motives mwahahahahahaha~ till next time =} ALSO, another thing, to ALL those who have favorited and altered this story, you are wonderful AND to you guy who have reviewed (you know who you are ;)) BIG SANK YOU! Umm thank you….=] _


End file.
